Who Knew?
by DramionePerfected
Summary: Fred/George oneshot! George looks back on his few final moments with his twin. SongFic. Please R&R!


_**Who Knew?**_

_A Fred/George Songfic_

_By N., aka, __**DramionePerfected**_

_**DRAMIONEPERFECTED NOTES AND DISCLAIMERS:**_

_**Disclaimer: **__If you, for whatever reason, come to the conclusion that I own __**Harry Potter, P!nk, or Private Peaceful, **__I suggest you check into __**St. Mungo's **__for some serious therapy - it'll be __**Just Like A Pill, **__nice and __**peaceful**__ (ha! I'm so clever!)._

_**A/N: **__If you didn't guess from the disclaimer, this fanfiction is a __**Songfic to 'Who Knew?' By P!nk**__, about the Weasley twins from Harry Potter, with inspiration taken from the amazing book __**'Private Peaceful' **__by Michael Morpurgo XD hope you enjoy it! _

_**DEDICATED TO AmiliaPadfoot, MY WONDEROUS PARTNER IN FANFICTION WHO FIRST HEARD THAT I WAS WRITING THIS FIC. HEY Ami!**_

_**Who Knew?**_

We were all standing there in perfect line, being told a thousand things that didn't make an ounce of sense. The head of the Order was in front of us, yelling like a foghorn about how we needed to grow up, wise up, get out there and fight. On my left was Lee Jordan, once a fun guy, a joker, a class clown, now with a grim face filled with dread. On my right, however, still smiling, still laughing, was my brother, my twin, my soul mate… Fred.

Fred nudged me, grinning: doesn't he know what's waiting for us just outside, doesn't he care these few breaths may be our last? "Hey lug-less," he whispered. "How you doing?"

"Never been worse!" I try for a smile, but in the end, I just feel worse, like I'm lying to myself. I expect Fred to joke, or at least take the Mick, but it's what he does next that surprises me. He reaches out, takes my hand, and looks me dead in the eye. "Relax." He says. "It's not like we're going anywhere, is it?"

_You took my hand, you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around, Uh huh, that's right.I Took your words and I believed in everything you said to me, Yeah huh, that's someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong. I know better, cause you said forever and ever… who knew?_

"Weasley!" The sergeant glares at us, fixes us with a stare you would usually reserve for something you scrape off your shoe. "Were you even listening to me?"

"No, sir!" Everyone turns to look at us, laughing. Even Lee shows a flicker of a smile, a rare occurrence in these dark days. A few months ago, I'd turn and say I bloody hope Potter's grateful, but now I realise it's not just for him, but for all of us, for everyone who has fought, who has cared, who has loved… who has dreamed.

"You horrible little men! Do you _want _to get your arses blown off?"

"NO, sir."

"Do you want us to show these gits what-for?"

"YES, sir."

"Then, for the love of Merlin, shut up your girly gossip and use the few remaining ears you have left!"

"Three bags full, sir!"

The serg goes to retort, but thinks better of it and just shakes his head, like he's the teacher and we're the naughty school kids. He wouldn't be far off, I'll give him that. Back at Hogwarts, the three of us - Fred, me and Lee - ran rings around all the teachers: everyone that is, except for Dumbledore. But with Dumbledore gone, the fight seems to have left with him, so it seems it's down to us to remind everyone there's still light at the end of the tunnel, still reason to keep hanging on. It was different when we were at school, when we were rebels, not soldiers. We may be back at Hogwarts, but this is war. We're not in the playground any more.

_Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool, oh no, No no.I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend… I'd give anything…When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long goneI guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong. They knew better, still you said forever and ever…Who knew?_

The serg ends his pep talk and lets us line up by the door of the shelter, to prepare, maybe even say goodbye. Fred gets me and Lee and drags us to the front of the line, like we were queuing for a quidditch match, not battle. "No point in ignoring what's out there," he stated grimly, and all of us agreed. "And you know what we're going to do, as soon as this is over, George?" I look up at him, and for the first time, I notice the glimmer of tears in his eyes. "What, Fred? What are we going to do?" I say, matching his overly bright tone. He smiles back at me. "We are going…"

"To get absolutely plastered!" we finished together, laughing so loud I thought we'd never stop, a world away from the reality of the situation. It was times like this I'd always cherish…

_Yeah yeah, I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again, until we, until we meet again, and I won't forget you, my friend. What happened…? If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong and that last kiss, I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder , I wish I could remember, but I keep your memory - you visit me in my sleep…My darling, who knew? My darling, my darling, who knew? My darling, I miss you, my darling, who knew?_

The door opened, and in the brief second as door opens, before I see the battle and the death and the despair, I look into my twins eyes and see the determination that was set there. _We were going to make this, together, even if it was the last thing we did._

_Who knew?_

_**A/N: REVIEW! I'm very proud XD! **_


End file.
